


Crush

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(Ii)Song memorized the first time he met Huang and their first kiss. He finally confessed his love to Huang…
Kudos: 1





	Crush

宋先生♡小智感情时间线

告白

“是否曾對男生動心過？”  
“我在想要不要在這個節目公開。”  
宋先生笑著掩飾，一邊含情脈脈地看著小智。對方總是那麼乖巧地看著自己，溫柔地說話，讓宋先生的心都要融化了。  
喜歡的另一半第一印象，是他甜甜的聲音。第一次聽到小智說話，是一起在台藝大選修同一節教育課的時候。小智作報告的時候，很小心翼翼。本來宋先生還低著頭在看自己的課件，然後被那股軟糯的聲音吸引到不自主抬頭去望。他看見的小智，透著一股日系少年的味道，穿著襯衫，短短的額發，戴著一副邊框眼鏡，笑起來的左臉頰有一個淺淺的嘴窩。“這麼巧。”宋先生彎起嘴角，左臉頰也浮現一個小酒窩。  
其實，確實就那樣巧。在同一天，小智也注意到宋先生了。因為他風趣幽默的報告，還有獨特的切入點，都在吸引自己注目。然後兩個人就像两颗互相吸引的磁石，渐渐靠近，慢慢熟絡了起來。  
只是覺得相處得很舒服，那時候的兩人還不覺得彼此有那麼深的羈絆。直到他們都接到劇組通知時，小智興奮地跑來告訴宋先生自己是于希顧時，不只是放心，宋先生的心裡甚至開始有些期待。他知道跟對方在戲裡有一些親密的舉動，是平日心癢癢卻不敢觸碰的禁忌。  
因為順路，拍完戲以後，宋先生都會載著小智送他回家。像劇裡那樣，看著他房間的燈亮起時，才安心又不捨地離開。拍完第一場吻戲，小智柔軟的唇，還有瘦削的性感的臉頰觸感，都讓宋先生回味不已。天知道，他有多貪戀那個吻。  
在照例拍完片場回去的深夜，小智在宋先生的安全護送下，來到家樓下。他輕盈跳下機車的動作，像只靈活的小貓，好像下一秒就要消失在暗夜的黑影裡。鬼使神差地，宋先生突然伸出手將小智一把拽了過來，撞在自己的懷裡。他就這樣在小智驚詫得瞪大雙眼的註視下，深情地抬頭吻住對方的唇。那兩瓣像花朵一樣細膩的唇，引誘著他深入，去品嘗其中的甜美。宋先生本來以為會被拒絕，沒想到懷中的少年已經配合地微張了嘴，迎接他的舌與自己的纏綿在一起。  
這是一個熱烈的吻，像宣示主權的佔有。宋先生仍然保持著坐在機車上的姿勢，一手扶著車把手，另一只寬厚的大手牢牢錮住了小智敏感的腰。這個姿勢，站著的小智是要比宋先生高一點的，他的雙手捧住宋先生的臉，就那樣低著頭盡情享受對方侵略性的吻。吻過後，好像從溺水中終於透過氣的小智急促地喘了兩口氣，他不是劇中不諳世事的于希顧，儘管羞紅了臉，他還是傲嬌地開對方玩笑：“你這是幹嘛？是要跟我在一起麼？”“是啊，跟我在一起吧。”宋先生在這一個銷魂的吻中，早確定了心意，他想佔有眼前這個愛撒嬌的小小少年。  
確定關係的兩人比之前更為親密了。宋先生可能連自己都不知道自己有多喜歡親吻小智，他的臉頰，他的鬢角，他的唇。他喜歡吻過對方後，再磨蹭著鼻子，相視而笑。他很慶幸，擁抱小智的這種幸福只有自己感受得到。  
“我們要一直一直一直地在一起。”  
這不只是台詞哦。


End file.
